acero, fuego y polvora
by Denisse Miller
Summary: cuando se disputa una guerra para ver quien es el más fuetes sin darte cuneta termina por convertirte en el ser más débil. Al tratar de mantener una imagen de fuerza y valentía en especial cuando te topas con la mirada inquisitiva de una par de ojos verdes. Que convertirán el mundo de Isabella Swan en un caos
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía**

**Capitulo uno **

**El inicio de una huracán **

El corazón no se detenía seguía latiendo con la fuerza de mil caballos., aun había sangre en mis venas y mis pulmones se llenaban de oxigenó inflándose como dos bolsas de papel. Pero ninguna de estas cosas eran suficientes para sentirme realmente viva

Al haber tan solo una delgada línea entre la vida o muerta. Y una diferencia menor a dos gotas de agua. Es difícil saber si se está vivo o muerto pero cuando ambas opciones habitan tú vida es más difícil distinguir cuál de ambas es mejor

Tenemos lo que queremos pero no lo que necesitamos. Al dejarnos envolver por un mundo de frivolidades que nos carcome día con día dejándonos vacíos. Convirtiéndonos en prostitutas, atraídas por el brillo de la perfección lo cual lo convierto en todo lo inverso que nosotros imaginamos

- Sabes que él llega esta tarde-el ceño fruncido casi ocasiona que ambas cejas formaran una sola. Se mostraba más que molesta ante mi decisión de permanecer en la oficina. Dando media vuelta emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta. El remordimiento me comenzó a invadir de la cabeza a los pies quedándome sin otra salida, sucumbiendo ante las peticiones de la rubia-está bien acepto- al escuchar salir aquellas palaras de mi boca soltó el pomo de la puerta. Me miro de nuevo notando el cambio radical en su expresión formándose una curvatura sobre el lado superior de su labio. Esta vez fui yo quien lanza puñales a su rostro. Pero me ignoro saliendo esta vez del lugar

Las puertas de cristal parecían ser barreras de tiempo que al pasar por ellas comienza una carrera contra reloj. Ante la cual te crees vencedor. Puedes ganar una vez pero en ese momento ocurre lo inevitable. Cronos se posa ante ti pavoneándose mostrándote el minutero y segundero dedicándote una sonrisa socarrona

Estaba impaciente mis dedos daban la ilusión de estar tocando el piano resonando un tamborileo en el filo de la ventana mientras que mi pie no dejaba de golpear el piso del auto. El hombre moreno me mira por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que detuviera el tan abrumador y molesto sonido que nos acompaña hace más de una hora. Mi mirada viaja hacia la nada a través de la barrera de cristal esperando que en algún momento los autos comenzaran a avanzar. Varios agentes policiacos trataban de agilizar el tránsito vehicular pero era inútil. El autobús que se encontraba volcado a uno cuantos metros de distancia impedía por completo la movilización de los autos

Me encontraba atrapada en un cuello de botella. Pero eso no me sorprende al tener que vivir en la ciudad de Nueva york o mejor dicho "_la ciudad del caos y el estrés". _Este apodo no le asentaba en vano al estar gobernados por grandes rascacielos. Que te persiguen como gigantes sin tener ninguna oportunidad de escapar al cubrirte bajo un manto de sombra demostrando su poder. Impidiéndote ver más allá de sus estructuras de acero

Que son como maquinas demoledoras que no se detienen ante nada ni nadie volviéndose un mundo de hienas que se comen entre si cundo la carroña se les termina. Apuñalándose por la espalda sin sentir remordimiento alguno

El segundero y el minutero no aceptaban tregua alguna. Posándose sobre nosotros un sol de medio día

Habían pasado

_10_

_15_

_20_ minutos más. Ya no podía esperar tome mis cosas pagando más de lo que él taxímetro indicaba dejando una propina de más de veinte dólares. Baje lo más rápido posible del auto. El moreno que se mantenía al volante miraba con expectación la escena al no recibir explicación alguna de mi parte. El sol me golpeo el rostro estropeando mi visión. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que los tacones me lo permitieron en dirección a Penn Station, rezando con todas mis fuerzas para que mis pies no me hicieran una mala jugada mandándome directo al suelo

Todos parecían estorbarle en su caminar. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas a la mitad, un saco y un visible ceño fruncido eran su equipaje. No miraba a nadie prefería ser la imagen al ser el simple espectador. Maldecía entre dientes con un caminar apresurado trataba de salir lo más rápido posible del mar de gente en que se encontraba. No pensaba en detenerse y mucho menos espera sentado en una estúpida banca.

°  
La gente entraba y salía por las puertas de cristal. En ese momento me sentí como el conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que no dejaba de mirar su reloj de bolsillo repitiéndose una y otra vez "_llegare tarde_." Entrando de una manera estrepitosa provocando gran alteración en el orden del lugar una que otra persona me miro disgustado. Opte por la opción de caminar era lo mejor si quería mantenerme con vida. Pero ni siquiera mis intentos de supervivencia podrían evitar lo inevitable. Saliendo mi torpeza a flote tropezando con un de las ruedas de una maleta mandándome directo al piso

_Esto de seguro_ _dejara un moretón- _pensé disgustada conmigo misma mientras me ponía de nuevo en pie. Tal parecía que nadie se había percatado de lo sucedido lo cual agradecí. Seguí caminando pero un par de paso fueron suficientes para que un segundo golpe se estampara sin aviso en mi hombro izquierdo que parecía llevar la fuerza de una pelota de béisbol haciendo que mis pies trastabillaran. Logrando incorporarme de una manera estable en pie. Mire a mi alrededor en busca del emisor de aquella fuerza pasando por mi mente cientos de teorías de las cuales una podía ser el chocar con un porta equipajes que al estar con sobre cupo no miro mi uno sesenta de estatura. Más sin embargo con lo que me encontré no era comparado con ninguna de mis ideas respectivas a lo sucedido. Teniendo un par de ojos verde que me miraban terriblemente enojados

Podía espera cualquier cosa pero ninguna similar a está. ¿Cómo no pensaren esto antes? Al estar muy presente en mi vida cotidiana el encontrarme con personas a base de golpes o caídas. Iba a decir _que lo siento _pero él fue más rápido tomando la palabra antes que yo

-fíjate ¿qué no ves que llevo prisa?- entrecerré lo ojos de manera descriptiva. Su tono de voz grotesco hacia conjunto con una mirada llena de enojo como un vestido negro con un par de tacones rojos. Ambos encajaban a la perfección a pesar de ser prendas de distintos colores no dejaban de complementarse la una a la otra

-más bien el que debería fijarse aquí eres tú- mi voz sonaba más valiente de lo que creí que era. Tratando de guardar la compostura al ser un punto fijo ante lo que parecía ser una mirada intacta como el hielo tan fría que podías sentir como la sangre dejaba de correr por tú torrente sanguíneo

-definitivamente no sabes quién soy yo –esto no parecía ser una pregunta si no una afirmación. Mostrando por su tono de voz algo muy simple de saber aún para la persona más distraída y ermitaña que pudiera existir. Lo cual comenzó a irritarme llenándome de completo enojo _estúpido arrogante_. No pude evitar pensar mientras que un dolor punzante cimbraba mi hombro me mordí el labio para no quejarme

-¡y no me interesa saberlo!- me había puesto una armadura que sin darme aumento la tonalidad de mi voz. Su mirada me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies hasta volver a toparme con su rostro mirándome como un pobre animal insignificante

-no sé ¿Por qué pierdo ¡ MI TIEMPO!?-poniendo énfasis en sus palabras- más del que ya eh perdido en este maldito lugar

De manera interna alguien me incitaba a insultar al hombre que te ni en pie justo enfrente mandando a la porra la compostura -¡sabes que eres un idiota!- dándose la media vuelta ignorando por completo lo antes dicho.

En dos zancadas aquel hombre misterioso se había perdido entre el tumulto de gente que entraba y salía de la estación. Lo cual agradecí profundamente antes de que esto se convirtiera en un ring de box

Por un momento había quedado fuera de mi mente la razona por la que me encontraba en este lugar. No era necesario mirar el reloj para saber que iba retrasada mi conejo me miraba preocupado guardando su reloj de bolsillo

Había olvidado el final del cuento de Alicia. El conejo blanco lograba llegar ante la reina roja acompañado por dos lanzas que apuntaba a su cabeza sostenidas por dos naipes. Haciendo estruendo en las paredes del palacio cinco palabra que dictaminaban su sentencia _ ¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!_. El cobayo miro a la causante de todos sus problemas salir huyendo por las dos grandes puertas de madera. Siendo en ese momento consiente que no le puedes entregar tu vida a nadie

Y ahí estaba el recargado en una de las paredes de la gran estación vistiendo unos simples vaqueros llevando en su hombro una mochila color negra- me alegra verte de nuevo-dedicándome una gran sonrisa. Sin poder evitar abrazarlo pero aun el dolor del golpe no cesaba. Prevaleciendo en mí el mal estado de animo de hace un instante. Separándome de la encarceladora muestra de afecto mi gran amigo moreno no dejaba de sonreír

-veo que alguien no se encuentra de muy buen humor… ¿tan pésimo fue tu día? - ladee la cabeza enarcando una ceja

-no quiero hablar de eso… a menos que quieras ser el conejillo de indias con él pueda descargar todo mi enojo- negó con la cabeza mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a la salida

Jacob no dejaba de hablar de la hambruna que sufría. Sin tener más opción fuimos aún restaurante de comida rápida en el cual habíamos pedido una orden de papas fritas junto con una hamburguesa acompañada por una Coca-Cola

-¿fuiste a ver a Charlie y Renée en el invierno?- pregunto mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca

-si… de hecho pase navidad con ellos- recordando en ese instante el tan agradable y frio clima de Forks de igual forma el aviso que había dado mi madre sobre la mudanza a california que iban a realizar en un par de meses sin olvidar los cuestionamientos sobre mi vida sentimental _– Bella me preocupa que estés sola en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Nueva York... eres joven y hermosa un persona en tu vida no está de más_

_-sabes que yo no soy la típica persona llena de sentimentalismo que busca el amor… siempre eh preferido ser independiente- _y como en todas las pláticas Renée me miro de manera derrotada. 

Después de una larga platica entre risas y juegos salimos del restaurante.

Los tacones me mataban. Will había traído el auto de Jacob de la empresa. Ofreciéndose a llevarme a mi casa al no haber un solo taxi disponible y el Ferri a mitad de la noche no era muy seguro. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban sobre los vidrio dejando una imagen impresa las marquesinas sobre el cristal mientras que en la radio hacía eco un canción de piano

Llegando a mi mente como un frezaba aquella profunda mirada de ojos verdes que me dejaban sin palabras. Siendo consciente de que el auto se había detenido justo enfrente de mi edificios di un ligero sacude a mi cabeza como si de esta forma sacar todo pensamiento de ella. Me despedí de ambas personas que se encontraban en el auto, Will tras el volante y mi gran amigo moreno quien estaba sentado a mi lado

Atravesé el lobee metiéndome directo al elevador sentí como mis pies desfallecían. Al sonar la campanilla sus puertas se abrieron y sin poder aguantar más me quite los tacones de diez centímetros caminando con los pies desnudos hasta llegar a mi departamento

Al entrar puede sentir el aire correr de las ventanas y a una Rosalie sentada en una de los sillones de la sala con una par de revistas de moda sosteniendo una taza de café

-Rose ¿qué haces aquí?- dije de manera cansada acercándome hasta donde estaba ella dejándome caer en uno de los grandes sillones cafés

-vine a traer tu carro ya me entregaron el mío esta mañana -sacudió las llaves dejándolas en la mesita de centro

- lo había olvidado gracias – dije permaneciendo acostada boca abajo llevándome una tierna mirada de la rubia quien se levantó perdiéndose en el corredor que lleva directo a mi habitación trayendo consigo una manta de color azul colocándola sobre mi cuerpo

-Se ve que estas exhausta será mejor dejarte descansar- asentí con pocas ganas mientras besaba mi cabeza tomando su bolso y abrigo se dirigió hacia la puerta pero para esto ya está medio dormida tan solo alcance a escuchar el crujir de la puerta al cerrar

**Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo dejen su comentario y gracias por leerlo**

**Abrazos de oso polar ∞**

**Denisse Mayer**


	2. chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia es mía **

**Capitulo dos**

**Cunado las palabras faltan y las miradas matan **

Un muro de tela colgaba tras la ventana provocando una oscuridad grisácea. Mi cuerpo aún permanecía envuelto en una cobija en el sillón de la noche anterior. Una ligera briza entraba inundando el lugar de un templado viento que desalineando mi cabello que estaba segura que era una maraña. Un repiqueteo comenzó a hacer eco en el lugar sacándome de mi letargoso sueño. Removiendo entre los cojines de piel tratando de evitar que mis oídos pudieran captar cualquier tipo de ruido. Pero fue inútil aquel agudo y vibrante sonido seguía sin detenerse.

Poniendo una pierna al aire quejándome un par de veces me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de mala gana hasta el conocido y molesto sonido que provenía de mi bolso que se encontraba en el buró de la sala

Busque entre llaves y papeles hasta llegar a mi celular que mostraba una llamada entrante y dos perdidas. Conteste de inmediato al ver que el número provenía de la oficina

-hola – dije

- Bella hasta que por fin contestas - era Jane quien por su tono de voz mostraba preocupación - será mejor que te des prisa

-¿qué ocurre Jane?- me lleve una mano al cuello al sentir un dolor agudo provocado por una mala noche llena de incomodidades en el sillón

- recuerdas que hoy es la junta con los jefes corporativos – maldición lo había olvidado. El conejo blanco me miro señalando su reloj de bolsillo

Mire el reloj de pared que tenía detrás de mí eran las ocho cincuenta. Y sin despegar el móvil de mi oído fui a abrir las cortinas atravesando de inmediato un encandilador sol

-podría describirte el estado de animo de Aro y te diría que esta todo menos feliz… y ya está comenzando a preguntar por ti

Me mordí una uña conocía el carácter de mi jefe. Mis pies se movieron en dirección a mi habitación de una manera rápida ocasionando que mi dedo pequeño del pie golpeara con la base de la cama provocándome un profundo dolor. Apretando los labios para así evitar salir un quejido- no te preocupes Jane ya voy en camino- y sin decir más colgué tirando la Black Berry en mi cama

Me desvestí a gran velocidad dejando ropa regada por todos partes preparándome para una ducha de cinco minutos. Comencé a maldecir en mil idiomas sin dejarme de reprochar la falta de buena memoria

Envolviéndome en una toalla blanca tomando el primer conjunto de ropa que mi armario me ofrecía una falda en tuvo color negra junto con un par de tacones negros y una blusa gris que era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir la clara imagen que mi espejo me ofrecía de un moretón sobre mi hombro. Cepille mi cabello tratando de deshacer los nudos pero era inútil. Tome una goma e hice una coleta con el

El desayuno había quedado descartado de mi rutina diaria. Tomando tan solo mi bolso y las llaves del auto

Estaba retrasada por más de quince minutos. Y al cruzar por la recepción Courthny la chica de una par de lentes con unos auriculares que cubrían su oído derecho saludo con un simple _buenos días_ devolviéndole lo antes dicho con un asentir de cabeza. Los tacones resonaban conforme a mí caminar introduciéndome en el elevador lo más rápido posible golpeando con la punta del tacón impaciente para que abriera sus puertas hasta que por fin se detuvo encontrándome con una secretaría al teléfono quien me señalaba unos papeles que tenía al frente suyo

-¿dónde está Aro?-pregunte de manera casi muda. Mientras que la rubia se despegaba del teléfono cubriendo con una de sus manos la bocina

-en la sala de juntas y está más que enfurecido - era de esperarse y sin más remedio tome los papeles volviéndome a las puertas de metal que afortunadamente seguían abiertas

Trataba de guardar la calma mientras que mis manos hacían un extraño bailecillo sobre las paredes en la espera que se detuviera. Sonó la campanilla de llegada abriéndose de nuevo sus puertas como un telón de teatro mostrándote un paisaje diferente en cada escena. Camine hasta donde se encontraban las puertas corredizas de madera de roble tomándome una voz por sorpresa

- hasta que llega Isabella- Aro vulturi quien caminaba con paso firma hasta mi con una mirada indescriptible. Mostrando por su tono de voz la poca complacencia que tenía ante mí retraso. Me mordí un labio mientras que mi mente formulaba una explicación congruente pero mi boca quedo abierta como una cueva al ser interrumpida por el viejo decrepito – tiene mucha suerte señorita Swan como podrá darse cuenta la sala de juntas aún sigue bacía- mire de manera discreta sobre su hombre percatándome de la verdad de sus palabras

-pero la junta daba indicio a las nueve en punto- dije de manera confundida mientras que Aro sonreía sardónicamente

-querida Isabella será mejor que no reproches de tu buena suerte ya que no siempre vas a poder hacer uso de ella- usando un notable sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras. Lo cual detestaba

Me condujo hasta la sala de juntas o mejor dicho el lugar que se convertiría en una mesa de póker en la cual gana el mejor postor y el que tenga la mejor carta bajo la manga al tratar de llevarse a la bolsa todo cuanto pueda su avaricia alcanzar. Tirando una moneda al aire dejando todo esto en manos de la suerte aunque unos creen ya tenerla comprada son los primeros en perder

Los hielos del baso comenzaban a derretirse. Y mis ojos permanecían intactos en la simple hoja escrita a computadora que sostenía entre mis manos irrumpiendo en el silencio un par de pisadas que provenían del pasillo de afuera. No tardaron en hacer aparición un par de pies atravesando las puertas de madera. Portando un traje sastre un rubio de ojos azules de mirada amable siguiéndole un hombre alto y delgado de cabello más oscuro que el anterior

El viejo decrepito los saludo de manera formal con un simple estrechar de manos mismo que yo imite aunque con un tono menos frio de voz al presentarme. Dando ellos sus nombres a conocer _ Carlisle y Jasper_. Di media vuelta y tal parecía que los demás había optado mi acción como una invitación a sentarnos y así poder dirigirse a sus asientos. Fue entonces cuando un tercer cuerpo entro al cuadro portando un traje negro acompañado por una camisa blanca y un par de lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos de la vista del público

-lamento la tardanza – se disculpó para luego saludar a quien era el principal mandatario de la junta en este caso _mi jefe_ para sí girarse y encontrarme con un hombre que estaba perfectamente vestido de pies a cabeza y una mirada que a pesar de estar cubierta por una par de cristales negros me era extrañamente familiar

-y dígame ¿con quién tengo placer?-ladeo la cabeza

-Isabella Swan-dije

-Edward Cullen - pensé saludarlo de la misma manera que los dos hombres anteriores pero tal parecía que sus planes eran otros, al sentir su fría mano tomar la mía retirándose así los oscuros lentes encargados de privar sus ojos de todo el mundo. Mi mirada cambio y por un momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo quedándome petrificada ante tal descubrimiento. Un calor intenso comenzó a recorrerme de la barbilla hasta llegar a mis mejillas. Mi mente no tardo más de diez segundo en rememorar el día anterior _era él_ quien daba a mostrar una imagen de caballerosidad y yo la mujer que su boca se había atrevido a gritarle de manera anárquica_ idiota_ que ahora es perteneciente de la mano que besa.

Era el mismo hombre que planteo un aviso al decir "_definitivamente no sabes quién soy yo"_ dejaba en claro que era alguien importante y que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que imaginamos

Seguía sin moverme e incluso me había olvidado de respirar _¡controla tus emociones Bella!- _me gritaba de manera interna rezando con todas mis fuerzas porque mi rostro no se pusiera como el punto rojo de la bandera de Japón. Desprendiéndome de su mano de una manera rápida y cortes evitando las especulaciones y sospechas de los espectadores del lugar

-creo que será mejor que demos inicio a la junta - Aró dictamino y de esa manera todos tomaron asiento

Estaba apuntó de sentarme cuando una mano pálida como la porcelana se posó en el filo de la silla. Que al levantar la vista me doy cuenta que era el otra vez _¡Maldición!_

-déjame ayudarte Bella-su voz tenía un tono de amabilidad de completa falsedad. Estando seguro que tenía un plan bajo la manga como un mago que nunca rebla sus secretos y sin poder evitar me comencé a morder el labio. Dejando la silla disponible para mí. Apresurando la situación tome asiento evitando hacer contacto visual. Lo cual me sería imposible al ver como cruzaba la habitación tomando asiento justo enfrente de mí

Esto parecía convertirse en una película de horror en la que el villano hace su aparición de manera inesperada dejando a los protagonistas con la boca seca a la espera de su primer ataque. Lo cual me hacía recordar que los caballeros no tienen memoria…pero ahora eso es tan solo un mito absurdo de épocas pasadas donde los hombres por cuestiones de honor y educación eran obligados a olvidar lo que tal vez para ellos el punto de arranca de su vida volviéndose más apegados a la realidad mientras que las mujeres tomaban el control de la situación dando paso al siguiente escalón de una vida de completa falsedad haciendo más difícil el saber diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira

Dando Aro inicio a la junta dejando en claro la causa por la que nos encontrábamos reunidos esta mañana o en mi caso el motivo por el cual estoy hecha un manojo de nervios tratando de mantener la compostura ante una situación completamente inesperada.

-Como han de saber la empresa Vulturi Arquiteque está interesada en el mercado de la hotelería y siendo ustedes los dueños de una de las más grandes cadenas hoteleras en el país nos interesaría hacer un negocio con ustedes- Aro hablaba de manera segura

- eso nos queda más que claro hemos sabido que son muy reconocidos por su trabajo una de las razonas por las cuales nos encontramos esta mañana aquí- el rubio de ojos azules tomaba la palabra usando un tono de voz pacifico

Todos parecían hablar pero mi mente se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Aparentando leer el informe del contrato mientras contaba los minutos para salir. Detestaba que me miraran como punto fijo en especial cuando se trata de pasar por desapercibida pero al tener a un cobrizo que no despagaba la mirada de mí ocasionaban un enfriamiento en la palma de mi mano. Un defecto que era imposible de controlar cada vez que estaba nerviosa

Una parte de mí se golpeaba contra la pared por todo aquello que mi boca había dicho sin usar el razonamiento, mientras que la otra parte me susurraba al oído _el imbécil se lo merecía y no deja de ser un completo idiota_. Callando a mi propia mente que comenzaba a volverme loca. Volviéndome a tomar por sorpresa una voz que hasta hace poco era totalmente ajena para mí

-y díganos Isabella ¿usted qué opina?- el cobrizo comenzaba a poner en marcha su plan mostrando su primera carta sintiéndome como la típica adolecente que era tomada por sorpresa por el maestro del algebra siendo atacado por una pregunta cual respuesta es desconocida. Deshice las arrugas invisibles de mi falda pasando un gran trago de saliva para aclararme la garganta

-su propuesta se muestra tentadora – me remoje los labios- pero que le parece la nuestra-ocho pares de ojos se encontraban sobre mi sintiéndome un poco cohibida - como se les ha dicho Vulturín Arquiteque pretende comenzar un negocio respecto a la zona hotelera y ustedes buscan abrir un nuevo recinto hotelero en las costa de Miami y Los Ángeles – sus miradas parecían atentas a cada palabra que decía en especial aquella persona que hace media hora había dejado de ser un anónimo para mí - por que no establecer un contrato más allá de la infraestructura y planos

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Edward con una mirada intuitiva

- si ustedes aceptan ceder un treintaicinco por ciento de esos nuevos hoteles nosotros podríamos reducir el costo de la construcción- trataba que mi voz sonara segura como la de todos los demás en esta sala

- ¿y creen poder comprometerse con un negocio de tan gran magnitud sin que haya problemas a largo o a corto plazo? Y ¿Quién me garantiza que su trabaja va a ser lo que prometen?- sus preguntas parecen estar tornadas en un doble sentido

_Bien este juego puede ser para dos- _ si la empresa no pudiera cumplir con las capacidades suficientes para tomar este tipo de proyectos tenga por seguro que no nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de poner en discusión esta propuesta, sin embargo estoy más que segura que su empresa no firma contratos con cualquiera –dedicándole una sonrisa sardónica sintiéndome más fuerte y valiente lo cual me asustaba un poco

-creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo… mi gente y yo hablaremos sobre su propuesta - dijo de manera asertiva

Por un momento me sentí aliviada al quietarme un peso de encima pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria en especial cuando sales de una guerra y entras a otra. Olvidando una regla importante _nunca_ _le des la espalda a tu enemigo_

-es una suerte Aro que tengas este tipo de trabajadores en tu empresa de los cuales te puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar y la mañana siguiente terminan sentados en la misma mesa-mi pulso se aceleró al escucharlo, mis ojos se pusieron como platos. _ No te dejes intimidar Bella… no te dejes intimidar _- me repetía una y otra vez de manera interna.

-bueno creo que esto será todo por el momento-vacilo-… su propuesta se muestra muy tentadora pero es necesario que la analicemos – dijo Jasper quien se había mantenido en su mutismo durante las dos horas de tiempo que duró la reunión

-mi secretaria se encargara de hacérselas llegar mañana a primera hora-diciendo esto último Aró concluyo todo

Saliendo antes del punto terminó de la junta disculpándose por el motivo de una llamada importante. Puede soltar un ligero suspiro poco audible al tener una pequeña posibilidad y un poco de suerte podría evitar verlo al salir de aquí

Habían dejado en claro la próxima reunión que estaba programada para dentro de un par de días. Aquellos se despidieron de una manera formal de igual manera que al inicio de su llegada, Carlisle se despidió en nombre de su hijo quien parecía ya no regresar. Dejando el sitio en un completo vacío al ser la última en salir camine al elevador cuando una mano me obligo a girarme antes de que las puertas de aluminio y metal se abrieran

-¿no te piensas despedir Isabella?- su tono tan sarcástico me obligaba a morderme el labio y así evitar otro encuentro como el del día anterior. Teniendo que sucumbir ante el cinismo y la hipocresía mostrando mi mejor cara de buen animo

-no lo creí necesario- había logrado que mi voz sonara más amable comparado a lo que imagine- ya que tendrán que regresar dentro de unos cuantos días- trate de formar lo más parecido a una sonrisa para después introducirme al elevador

Sus puertas ya comenzaban a cerrarse lográndose escabullir entre estas dos. Dejando a un lado la sonrisa falsa cambiándola por una mirada totalmente reprobatoria que me era imposible ocultar. - ¿Qué haces?- pregunte de mala gana

-que no ves tomo el elevador… además quería hacerte una pregunta

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?- pregunte a quema ropa

-una muy simple de contestar como por ejemplo ¿qué pasaría si tu jefe se entera de lo sucedido la tarde de ayer?- había dado en el blanco al ser esa una de mis principales preocupaciones pero no iba a dejar mostrar mi talón de Aquiles tan fácilmente

- nada- negué con la cabeza. Mostrando una postura de poca importancia que en realidad no tenía

-me alegra - lo mire con fastidio – pero dime Isabella cuando nos encontramos en la estación de trenes tu tuviste la oportunidad de evitar todo esto recordando que te di la opción de conocernos-me mordí el labio evitando caer en sus provocaciones pero no iba a quedarme callada

-esa no era una opción… eso es arrogancia tu querías decirme quien eras…- su voz se interpuso en mi dialogo

-y a hora que lo sabes presidente de la misma persona que si quiere puede mandar a esta empresa a la ruina

- sigue sin importarme quien seas a pesar de ya saberlo… no es algo de lo que mi vida dependa…en cuanto a la empresa- y sin importarme nada el vómito verbal se disparó por completo- tu ego están grande que no te deja ver más allá de tus narices – abriéndose en ese instante las puertas Salí sin siquiera mirarle. Agradeciendo el ya no tener que compartir aire con aquel hombre

-Isabella- grito- ¿aún crees que soy un idiota?- su mirada y sus palabras habían sido audaces. Aro vulturi bajaba por las escaleras del doceavo piso. Un sonrojo- tan poco notorio -me invadió en menos de un segundo. Siendo ya muy tarde para encararlo de nuevo el ascensor había cerrado sus puertas y un enojo comenzaba a apoderarse de misma forma que un dolor de cabeza que no tardaba en convertirse en migraña

-Janet tráeme dos aspirinas y un café- dije de manera seca introduciéndome de inmediato en la oficina. La rubia secretaria no había tardado más de dos minutos en traer lo antes pedido dejando la taza llena de un café espumoso acompañado por un par de pastillas que me tome en cuanto las vi

-¿tan pésima fue la junta?- sabía la respuesta de antemano era fácil darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo al mirar tan solo la expresión de mi rostro que no era exactamente de diversión

-el mundo es más pequeño de lo que te imaginas pero lo único que me cuestiono es ¿Por qué el? Habiendo tantos hombres empresarios en esta ciudad _él_ tenía que haber venido a esta empresa- estaba histérica me encontraba en mi momento de frenesí dando media vuelta a mi silla de manera abrupta poniéndome en pie comencé a caminar. Necesitaba un respiro descansar de todo este ajetreo mañanero

-¿Bella de que me estás hablando?- pronunciaba palabras sin sentido llevándome una mirada de completo interés. Me detuve en seco ya que tal parecía que por cada paso que daba más punzadas de dolor llegaban sin aviso

Decidí volver a tomar asiento Janet aún me miraba de manera descriptiva – no pasa nada Janet tan solo fue una tediosa junta... ¿cuáles son los pendientes de esta mañana?-mi tono de voz se había suavizado ocasionando en la rubia una cambiante mirada que esta vez se posaba sobre las carpetas y papeles regadas en el escritorio

-la señora Rutherford llamo pidiendo los planos de los nuevos departamentos de Queens… al igual que dijeron que la construcción se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado ya que los materiales que se encargaron no han llegado así que tienes que hablar con Walter- pronunciaba cada palabra mientras que con sus pequeñas manos blancas acomodaba los papeles distribuidos de mi escritorio quede no ser por ella esta oficina terminaría siendo un completo desastre

-está bien Janet ¿algo más?- negó con la cabeza dándose la media vuelta para salir del lugar. Pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta se giró de nuevo hacia mí

-casi lo olvido… la señorita Rosalie llamo pidiendo que en cuanto te avisara le regresaras la llamada

-ok - en cuanto escuche el crujir de la puerta al cerrar no pude evitar lanzar mi cabeza al respaldo de la silla soltando un largo y quejumbroso suspiro que duro pocos minutos. Llevándome ambas manos a la frente

El lujoso auto se movía por las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York tratando evitar la luz rojo de cada semáforo que se le presentaba. Mientras que en su interior hacía eco una disimulada risa que lograba llevarse la mirada de completa duda de Jasper -¿Qué?- pregunto el cobrizo aun teniendo la ligera marca de una sonrisa

-es lo mismo que yo te pregunto ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?-el rubio texano seguía sin despegar la mirada de su acompañante

-¿Qué acaso uno no se puede reír?- indignado pregunto mientras que Jasper rodeaba los ojos

-en ti eso no es algo muy común al contrario eso generalmente lo haces cuanto traes algo entre manos

-temo decepcionarte Jasper… pero lo único que te puedo asegurar y que me resulta muy gracioso… es cuando uno trata de huir de lo inevitable- miro de nuevo a su acompañante quien seguía mostrándose con el entrecejo fruncido de completa duda y confusión en especial cuando del cobrizo nunca se sabe que esperar

Era hora de salir cogí mi abrigo junto con mi bolso. No tardando más de media hora en llegar a mi apartamento saque las llaves del bolso pero al introducirlas en el cerrojo de la puerta no fueron necesarias al ser abierta por una rubia alta de ojos azules

-Rosalie que sorpresa- dije con poco ánimo1. Me encontraba tan cansada como cada vez que regreso del trabajo

-te estuve llamando toda la tarde

-lo siento… pero con todo este ajetreo olvide encender el celular- deje la bolsa y el abrigo en el sillón más cercano

- por tu tono de voz me imagino que tu día fue pésimo- dijo esto a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

-si lo fue en especial la junta de esta mañana- tome asiento a lado suyo

-¿Qué te dijo ahora el imbécil de Vulturi?- algo que teníamos en común Rosalie y yo era que ambas detestábamos al viejo decrepito de me jefe

-ahora no fue él quien me arruino el día

-¿entonces?-pregunto la rubia

-conocí a alguien o más bien lo volví a ver lo cual no fue muy grato... al menos para mí-la mujer que junto a mí se encontraba no entendía de lo que estaba hablándome. Sin tener otra opción que relatarle todo de una manera rápida y breve. Llevándome al término de mí historia una mirada de impresión

-¡Isabella!…- la oración quedo en el aire al ser interrumpida de manera abrupta por mi

-creme que si él hubiera actuado diferente nada de esto hubiese ocurrido- hablaba de manera exasperada- pero es una arrogante que tiene el ego tan grande que cree poder manejar a su antojo todo el mundo

-entonces lo tuviste que soportar más de una hora

-sí y fue realmente insoportable… pero al menos ya no lo tendré que volver a ver ya que respecto a todo lo del contrato tendrá que tratarlo con Aro – Rosalie sonrió ante esto al igual que yo

Estaba segura que estas cosas solo ocurren una vez en la vida lo cual me tranquiliza

**Lamento la tardanza pero me habían sido imposible subir nuevo capítulo… pero bueno espero que le s haya gustado y dejen sus reviews que cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida **

**Atte. **

**Denisse Miller∞ **


End file.
